


A primera vista

by Sawako93



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93
Summary: Un pequeño incidente en su camino a casa dará pie a un gran momento
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal & Tom Holland, Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Kudos: 2





	A primera vista

Era una fría tarde de otoño, Tom estaba exhausto y se sentó en el asiento del tren; estaba casi vacío lo cual no de sorprender ya que era sábado, sacó el libro que estaba leyendo en ese momento y se perdió entre las palabras, al cabo de un rato levantó la vista y ya estaba ahí el hombre de ojos azules. Cada día que tomaba el tren lo veía, normalmente durante la semana, en pocas ocasiones fin de semana, pero siempre estaba vestido pulcramente, su barba recortada, su cabello bien peinado y unos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar.  
Tom era tímido así que cuando sus miradas se cruzaban solo se sonreía cortésmente y volvía a su lectura, solían sentarse uno frente al otro y si bien no habían intercambiado palabra alguna se sentía como que eran viejos amigos. El hombre sentado frente a él, sacó de su maletín un libro y para su sorpresa era el mismo que el había estado leyendo esa semana, el hombre le mostró la portada del libro y le sonrió; Tom le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió tratando de leer.  
Usualmente no se sentía el movimiento del tren, pero en esta ocasión sintieron como se agitaba un poco y luego se detenía bruscamente, Tom levantó la vista de su libro y miró al hombre de ojos azules quien también lo miraba curioso. Escucharon la voz del chofer en el parlante: “Buenas tardes, lamentamos informarles que hace unos momentos ha habido un temblor lo que ha ocasionado un pequeño derrumbe, manténganse sentados y guarden la calma, dentro de poco personal de rescate llegará para poder llevarnos a la salida, gracias”  
Tom suspiro y cerró su libro, no se percató que al hacerlo se había caído su separador, el hombre al frente suyo lo recogió y se puso de pie para sentarse a su lado.  
\- Creo que se te cayó- le mostró el separador  
\- Oh… gracias- se ruborizó ligeramente  
\- Soy Jake- le extendió la mano  
\- Soy Tom- le devolvió el saludo- veo que estamos leyendo el mismo libro  
\- Si, te vi leerlo y me llamó la atención así que decidí comprarlo  
\- Genial- Tom sonrió  
\- Siempre te veo en el tren…- empezó Jake- espero que no te haya asustado que em acercará  
\- No, para nada; yo también siempre te veo, aunque más durante la semana y por las tardes  
\- Por las mañanas hay demasiada gente, supongo que entre tantos no nos encontramos- Jake le sonrió- Los sábados visito a mi sobrina que vive cerca a mi trabajo así que también tomo este tren  
\- Entiendo, yo estudio de lunes a sábado en la universidad  
\- Disculpa que lo pregunté, pero…- dudó un momento- ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
\- Cumplí 25 el verano pasado  
\- Vaya 25…- murmuro más para sí mismo  
\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Tom confundido  
\- No, no es nada solo que… ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?  
\- Uhm…- se lo quedó mirando un momento- diría que unos 30  
\- Jajaja- Jake rio y le dedico una sonrisa de lado- Cumplí 40 el invierno pasado  
\- ¿En serio? - Tom lo miró sorprendido- No pareces de 40, te ves muy joven  
\- Gracias  
Se quedaron en silencio un momento, ninguno d ellos dos sabía muy bien como continuar la conversación, los pocos ocupantes del vagón estaban o durmiendo o entretenidos en sus teléfonos.  
\- ¿Tienes una sobrina entonces? - rompió el silencio Tom  
\- Si, es hija de un amigo que falleció hace algunos años…  
\- Lo lamento mucho- Tom lo miró- me parece muy tierno que a pesar d ellos años sigas visitándola  
\- Gracias, ella es muy especial para mi  
\- ¿Tienes hijos? - se aventuró a preguntar Tom  
\- No- negó Jake- ¿tú?  
\- Algo así – bromeo Tom  
\- ¿Cómo así?  
\- Tengo hermanos menores, son como mis hijos sobre todo Paddy  
\- ¿Te llevas bien con ellos?  
\- Si, hacemos muchas cosas juntos, ¿tienes hermanos?  
\- Una hermana, mayor que yo  
\- Que genial, siempre quise tener alguien que fuera mayor que yo  
Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, no era un silencio incomodo sino todo lo contrario, se sentían a gusto uno al lado del otro, de pronto escucharon ruidos y las puertas del tren se abrieron, el personal de emergencia había llegado y los guío a la salida del subterráneo, cuando pudieron ver la ciudad Jake tomo a Tom del brazo  
\- Disculpa, Tom… ¿crees que podría tener tu número?  
\- Yo…- Tom se ruborizo- si claro  
Intercambiaron números de teléfono y prometieron escribirse cuando llegaran a casa, desde ese momento el intercambio de mensajes y llamadas no terminaría nunca.


End file.
